


True Love's Kiss

by ayakocho



Series: seungchuchu week [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Almost forgot to add that, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, fairytale AU, so maybe it's not really a one shot, this was supposed to be for seungchuchu week day 5 but it got longer than expected, with an epilogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakocho/pseuds/ayakocho
Summary: In a small town, rumours spread quickly.Word from passing travellers talked about a horrendous beast in the forest, a creature so large it could topple a tree with its weight alone. The creature moved like a wolf, swift and sudden, jaws filled with sharp teeth ready to rip its prey to shreds.Soon, no one dared to travel into the forest. All except one young boy.Phichit Chulanont put on his trademark green hood as he prepared to venture into the forest.





	True Love's Kiss

In a small town, rumours spread quickly.

Word from passing travellers talked about a horrendous beast in the forest, a creature so large it could topple a tree with its weight alone. The creature moved like a wolf, swift and sudden, jaws filled with sharp teeth ready to rip its prey to shreds.

Soon, no one dared to travel into the forest. All except one young boy.

Phichit Chulanont put on his trademark green hood as he prepared to venture into the forest.

Every fortnight, Phichit would bring some bread and cheese to his uncle who lived in a cottage in the forest. It was not that his uncle was not capable of going into town to buy these items himself, but he had been banished into the forest years ago. The reasons surrounding his banishment were unknown to the young boy, and his uncle had never talked about it, but Phichit was fine not knowing. 

He would usually spend a few hours travelling to the cottage, slowly walking through the forest and admiring it’s beauty. He would then spend the night there before heading home the next morning. 

This time around would be no different, or at least, that’s what Phichit thought.

He had not believed the rumours the travellers spread. He had thought that they were exaggerating, as all traveller’s tales do.

Oh how wrong he was.

This time, when he arrived at his uncle’s cottage, he was surprised to see the lack of smoke from the chimney, indicating that no one was home. Looking up at the sky, Phichit confirmed that he had arrived at his usual timing (just before sunset, and dinner) and that he had not spent too long staring at the rose bush on the way here.

Phichit carefully pushed open the wooden door and peered into the house. Everything looked fine. Nothing was broken or out of place, which meant that the house hadn’t been ransacked by bandits, and there didn’t look to be any signs of a break in.

Walking into the house, now that he had deemed it safe, Phichit noticed the thin layer of dust on the furniture. His uncle hadn’t been home for a few days it seems. But if so, where was he?

Phichit sat down on his favourite chair and pondered the question of where his uncle could have went.

The middle-aged man usually stuck to the area of the forest surrounding his cottage. Venturing any deeper would be dangerous since who knew what was lurking deep in the forest. Plus he wouldn’t just up and leave without informing him.

Phichit was dragged out of his thoughts as the sound of hooves grew louder and louder before something heavy crashed into the front door of the cottage. 

He rushed to the door upon hearing the noise, opening it to find a horse.

His uncle’s horse.

“Rosalia! It’s okay girl, it’s just me. Phichit!” he said as he gently stroked the horse’s neck to calm her down.

The horse seemed to recognise him and became significantly calmer, though she still looked rather tense. She would also occasionally nudge him in the direction of the forest.

“Are you trying to bring me to where uncle is?” Phichit asked as he was once again nudged by the horse. He only got a short neigh in reply.

“I see.”

Phichit picked up his basket and adjusted his green hood before mounting the horse. He had only ever ridden on a horse once, and that was when his uncle had been sitting behind him, guiding the horse to trot around the cottage. Now, he gripped tightly onto the reins as he waited for the horse to move.

The horse started moving once she felt Phichit seated on her back. She started trotting, as if knowing that Phichit was not used to horse riding, but after a moment, she started speeding up. 

Phichit’s grip on the reins tightened as the horse started to gallop through the forest. Instinctively, he leaned his body forward and tried to make himself as streamline as possible. 

Soon, they reached a part of the forest Phichit hadn’t seen before. The trees here looked much older, their trunks so thick it would probably take wood choppers weeks to fell them. Not much sunlight made it through the dense canopy, which made it hard for Phichit to see where they were going. The darkness only got worse as Phichit realised that the sun had almost completely set, and night was coming. 

The horse, however, seemed completely unperturbed by the falling darkness and continued to gallop through the forest, weaving its way expertly through the maze of tree trunks and roots on the forest floor.

After what felt like hours, the horse stopped in front of a large iron gate. Phichit’s eyes widened as he took in the sight of the large mansion behind those gates.

Phichit hadn’t expected the horse to bring him here.

The gates seemed to open automatically once the horse was in front of it, as if it was opened by magic.

The horse didn’t seem fazed by the magical gates and trotted into the courtyard. Phichit, on the other hand, swivelled his head around, searching for whatever device was controlling the gates.

The horse came to a stop in front of a pair of magnificent silver doors. Phichit quickly dismounted and, after petting the horse and telling her he would be back soon, knocked on the door.

Just like the gate, the door seemed to open on its own.

Phichit felt his eyes widen once again as he took in the interior of the mansion. A gold chandelier, ornate furniture, large glass windows, a carpeted stairway… It all looked impossibly expensive. 

It took a few moments before he realised he was still standing at the door, gaping at the lavish interior of the mansion. 

Warily, Phichit stepped past the threshold, and the door slammed shut behind him.

“Hello?”

His voice echoed through the grand foyer. It didn’t seem like anyone was home.

Phichit walked further into the mansion. There was no point standing in the foyer, waiting for whatever force living within the mansion to find him. He might as well take the time to explore the mysterious, beautiful house.

The mansion was impossibly big, and Phichit had no idea where he was going. Every door, every window, looked exactly the same. The few ornaments placed to decorate the hallways were all the same. Same design, same position. 

Phichit swore he had walked past that stone bust at least five times already.

Suddenly, just as he was about to give up hope of ever getting out of the maze of corridors, Phichit came across an old, winding stairway. The stone used to make it was dark grey, the same shade as the stone on the exterior of the mansion.

Glancing upwards, Phichit noticed the soft glow of a torch from somewhere in the middle of the stairway. Was someone there? Did he finally find the one who lived here?

He quickly ascended the stairs in excitement.

However, what he saw when he reached the source of the light horrified him.

“Uncle?” Phichit called out tentatively.

“Phichit?”

Phichit knelt down in front of the cage. 

“Uncle… Who did this to you?” 

“A beast. A terrifying beast.” The middle-aged man quickly glanced around the stairway landing. “Phichit, you must leave at once. It is not safe here.”

“But I can’t just leave you!” Phichit gestured towards the iron bars of the cage.

“You have to! The beast could come back any minute. You must leave at once.”

Phichit shook his head and stood up. He grabbed the torch on the wall and used it to search the dark stairway for anything that could free his uncle.

“Phichit.  _ Please _ .”

“No. I’m not leaving without you. Even if I have to fight this ‘beast’ to do so.”

“I would like to see you try.”

Phichit let out an undignified scream and quickly swung the torch around, trying to find the source of the voice.

“Please. Let him leave. The boy is innocent.”

Phichit glanced at his uncle, who was gripping the bars tightly, eyes trained on something in the shadows. Phichit followed his gaze and saw a pair of bright yellow eyes that were  _ very much not human _ staring at him.

“And why should i trust you, thief?”

“I’ve already apologised for taking the rose. I didn’t think anyone lived in the mansion.”

“Maybe you should have spent more time thinking before you decided to pluck my beloved rose.”

“I’m sorry. I really am. I’m willing to do anything to make up for it, as long as you let my boy go.”

“Hmm… Alright.”

The creature’s gaze seemed to increase in intensity.

“Boy. You are free to leave. Do not touch anything on your way out or you would end up in the same plight as this man.”

“What.” Phichit looked between the bright yellow eyes and his uncle. “I’m...I’m not leaving without him. What did my uncle even do to warrant such...punishment?”

“Phichit, please. Just go-”

“This man waltzed into my house and plucked a very special rose from my garden. He intended to leave with it. I believe such punishment befits a thief like him.”

Phichit stared at his uncle. “Really?”

“Yes.” The middle-aged man sighed. “You...mentioned an iridescent, rainbow coloured rose the last time you came over. You told me how you heard about it from a traveller in town, and that you wanted to see one for yourself. I...wanted to surprise you. So I went into the forest to search for the rose. I came across this mansion by chance and...as the beast said, I saw the rose and took it without asking…”

“Oh.”

Phichit felt something heavy settle in his chest.

Guilt.

He had to make things right.

“I’m sorry… This is my fault.” Phichit took a deep breath and looked straight into those bright yellow eyes. “Please release my uncle. I will take his place as your captive.”

“Phichit, no!”

“Phichit, yes!” he exclaimed, determined. “It was my fault that you ended up here. I shouldn’t have told you about the roses. And you’re no longer young. I have a higher chance of surviving whatever this beast gives as punishment.”

“Very well. You may take his place.”

“See, even the beast agrees to it. Please uncle.” Phichit gave his best puppy dog eyes and he saw his uncle’s resolve crumble.

“Alright…”

The lock on the iron cage magically opened and his uncle stepped out of it.

“I’ll come back for you. I promise.”

“I believe you.”

They hugged each other tightly.

A low growl was heard from the beast. “Are you quite done yet?”

Phichit smiled sheepishly at the beast (or at least at where the yellow eyes of the beast were) and separated from his uncle. 

When he stepped into the iron cage, the lock on the door magically closed.

“Follow me,” the beast said to his uncle before turning to him. “I will be back to deal with you shortly.”

His uncle gave him one last apologetic look before following the beast down the winding stairwell. Phichit watched as their forms disappeared, blending into the shadows. 

Once he thought they were out of sight, Phichit placed the torch he was still holding on the floor of the cage and settled himself into a more comfortable position. If he was going to be prisoner here, he might as well take a nap while his captor was away. And with all the things that had happened so far, he was absolutely exhausted.

 

* * *

 

When Phichit woke up, the first thing he saw was a pair of bright yellow eyes watching him curiously. 

It took a few moments for his sleep addled brain to realise those eyes belonged to the beast that was holding him captive.

“You’re back.” Phichit jerked upright and whined when he felt how sore his back was from sleeping on the hard stone floor.

“Yes, I am.” 

The beast seemed to be observing him. So Phichit decided to reciprocate the action and mustered all his courage to stare back at the beast.

“You know,” Phichit said after a moment of mutual staring, “I don’t even know how you look like.”

The torch that had been put out some time during his nap magically came back to life at his statement. Its soft glow illuminated the beast that was once hidden in the shadows.

Phichit let out a gasp when he saw the beast’s true form. He was huge, with pointed ears, midnight black fur, and a bushy tail that made him look like a humanoid wolf.

Phichit was suddenly reminded of the travellers’ tales about a giant wolf-like creature terrorising the forest. Was it possibly the beast in front of him?

As he continued to stare, Phichit saw the beast’s frown deepen, if it was even possible for a wolf to frown in the first place.

“You’re just like them. The servants were wrong.”

Phichit quirked an eyebrow at that statement.

“Just like who?” Phichit asked as he continued to observe the beast.

“The other travellers who come here. You and all of them, you’re all horrified by what I am.” The beast sighed. “The servants thought…you were different. But clearly they thought wrong. You’re just the same. You probably want to kill me.”

“I don’t.”

“Even after what I did to someone so beloved by you?”

Phichit chuckled at the way the beast’s eyebrows (did wolves even have eyebrows???) furrowed in confusion. Any other person would have been scared shitless in this situation, but Phichit somehow couldn’t find it in himself to find the beast terrifying. Shocking, yes, initially. But for how much he had threatened him, Phichit didn’t sense any true malice from the beast.

“Well, I did say I would fight you if that’s what it took to free my uncle… But you let him go in the end. And I do admit I was a little...surprised, when I first saw how you looked like.” Phichit grinned sheepishly at the beast. “But I never intended to kill you. Or attack you. I just wanted to free my uncle.”

The beast continued to stare at him in confusion. “I see…”

“Perhaps, you are different,” the beast mumbled, clearly not intending for Phichit to hear it but he did anyway.

“Does that mean you can let me out of this cage soon? It’s a little cramped in here.”

“No. You will stay here while I think of what to do with you.” The beast stood to his full height then (wow he was  _ huge _ ) and disappeared into the shadows.

Phichit sighed. Clearly he was not getting out of this so easily.

Click.

...And now he was.

Phichit watched, shocked, as the door of the cage opened on its own. Clearly whatever magic was going on in this place was now trying to help him.

The first thing he did was stretch his sore limbs because damn that was one tiny cage. 

The next thing he did was follow the magical force he felt pushing him to walk in a certain direction. Phichit was not one who was attuned to magic. He had seen people perform it, but he himself had never attempted to learn it. But this force, the magic of the mansion perhaps, was strong enough that even one like Phichit was able to sense it, sense it guiding him back to the foyer, up the grand staircase and into another corridor. He continued to follow his magical guide until he ended up in front of a door that was painted red and decorated with swirls of gold.

Gently, pushing the door open, Phichit stepped into what looked to be a guest bedroom. The fireplace was lit, the bed was carefully made, not a pillow out of place, and the curtains had been drawn such that Phichit could see the bright round moon hanging in the night sky.

“Is this my room?” he asked whatever had brought him here.

A warm sensation washed over him. 

“I guess that’s a yes?” 

Another wave of warmth.

“Thank you.”

The fire in the fireplace seemed to dance with delight.

Phichit made his way through the room slowly, admiring the furniture and ornaments, before stopping before the bed.

The bed was huge. It looked like it could fit at least four people (or one beast). The satin sheets were smooth and cool to the touch, and the thick blanket felt perfectly soft.

Phichit quickly kicked off his shoes and hung his coat on a nearby chair before jumping on the bed. 

It was soooooo comfy.

Phichit sighed as he sunk into the soft mattress, buried under the warm blanket, head resting on impossibly soft pillows. 

He felt a little worried, having left the cage without the beast knowing. Plus, he was using one of the beast’s guest rooms without his permission. But for now, he was too tired, and too comfortable, to think straight.

He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

Too bright.

Phichit groaned as the sun rays hit him square in the face. He attempted to pull the covers up over his head, but something was preventing him from doing so. 

Cracking open his eyes, Phichit was met with a set of deep black eyes before the thing before him thought it was fine to  _ lick him _ .

Phichit let out an undignified yelp as he pushed himself away from the creature.

A dog.

There was a dog in bed with him.

“There’s a dog.”

The dog continued to watch Phichit excitedly as he wondered why a dog was here in the guest room with him.

How did he even find him? Had the mansion’s magical energy guided him as well? Who was his owner? The beast? Was the dog even a ‘he’???

The dog seemed to lose patience as Phichit continued to just sit and stare at it, so it got up and moved to lay its head on Phichit’s lap, demanding his attention.

Phichit tentatively petted the dog’s head and _ oh my gosh its fur was so soft _ . Immediately, Phichit sunk both hands into the dog’s fur and started petting it everywhere. He didn’t care if the dog belonged to the beast or what not, the dog was here and the dog was a good boy and Phichit couldn’t stop petting it and running his fingers through its soft soft fur-

“Princess?” called a low voice. Phichit’s hands instantly froze.

That voice. It was the beast.

The dog in his arms gave a loud bark in response.

The door creaked as a fur covered paw pushed it open. “What are you doing in here…”

Their eyes met.

“Hi?”

The beast let out a low growl. “What are  _ you _ doing in here? How did you get out?”

Phichit shifted to hide behind the large dog in his lap. “The magical mansion let me out?”

The beast gave him an incredulous look before shaking his head and sighing.

“The mansion does what it wants. It always has…” The beast moved towards the bed and Phichit tensed. “I would like my dog back now.”

“Why do you need a dog when you look like one?” The words came out of Phichit’s mouth before he could stop himself. 

The beast glared at him. “She was mine even before I became a beast.”

Phichit’s eyes lit up with curiosity.

“And how did you become a beast?”

“I am not obligated to answer your questions.”

“Then I’ll keep asking until you do.”

The beast sighed again. “You’re a rather stubborn individual, aren’t you.”

“Thanks. I get that a lot.”

The beast seemed to contemplate his choices (annoying Phichit vs extremely annoying Phichit).

“Fine. I will tell you over breakfast.”

Phichit let out a loud “whoop” and bounced on the bed.

“Can you please not destroy my furniture and scare my dog,” the beast said when the bed let out a loud creak following Phichit’s excitement.

“Oops.” Phichit smiled sheepishly at the beast. “I won’t do it again. Promise.”

The beast rolled his eyes. “Sure you won’t.”

 

* * *

 

Breakfast was a pretty grand affair. And not just because the dining room itself had an incredibly grand design. But because the food had appeared magically out of thin air.

Once both Phichit and the beast were seated, a large red tablecloth appeared on the table. And when Phichit pulled it off, he was surprised to find a generous serving of food beneath it.

“Is this magic food safe to eat?” Phichit asked as he prodded a large piece of toast with his fork.

“I’m still alive aren’t I?” the beast replied as he ate the large toast in one bite.

“But you’re a beast. And I’m human.”

“So? The mansion has always been like this, even when I was a human.”

Phichit freezed halfway through putting a piece of toast into his mouth.

“You mean you’ve lived with this magical mansion your entire life.”

“Yes.”

“Your parents?” 

“I don’t recall much about them. It seems like they abandoned me here.”

“Sorry to hear that.”

“It’s alright. I have long accepted it.”

Phichit quickly switched topics to clear the sudden, even more awkward atmosphere.

“So how did you become a beast?”

“I was cursed.”

“By who?”

“I angered a fairy.”

Phichit winced. Fairies were rumoured to be incredibly powerful and irritable. Angering one was a bad idea.

“Ouch. How did you do that?”

“I refused to let her into my mansion during a heavy storm. She said I was selfish and rude, and then cursed me to be a beast.”

“Wow. How long ago was that?”

“I...do not remember.” The beast paused in his actions. “I only know I was twenty when I was turned into a beast.”

“Do you know how to break this curse of yours?”

“Yes… She did at least have the courtesy to tell me how… But it’s rather ridiculous.” The beast sighed and averted his eyes. “True love’s kiss.”

It took a few seconds before Phichit realised the implication of the beast’s actions. When he did, he felt his heat rise to his cheeks. 

“Oh…” was all Phichit could say in response. He was still busy trying to process the fact that the magical mansion had thought that  _ Phichit _ was the beast’s true love, and thus treated him like it had so far.

A heavy silence fell between them.. The beast continued gulping down food as if he had not just admitted that Phichit may or may not be the cure to his curse, his true love, while Phichit  cut the gigantic servings with great focus.

“So what’s your name?” Phichit asked once he had run out of food to reduce to smaller, bite-size pieces. “I realise I’ve never asked for it. And it seems rude to constantly refer to you as ‘the beast’ in my head.”

“You sure have a lot of questions don't you.”

“Yeah well it's not everyday you get to meet a cursed beast.”

The beast narrowed his eyes at Phichit. 

“Well, I don’t think it’s necessary for me to give you my name. You are of no significance to me after all, no matter what this mansion may think.” 

A gust of cold air blew through the room, causing even the beast with his thick black fur to shiver.

The beast let out a low growl and glared at the direction the cold air came from, which only caused another wave of cold air to wash over him.

“Fine,” the beast said as he continued to glare, “My name is Seung Gil.”

“Hi Seung Gil. My name is Phichit!” 

“I know.”

Phichit blinked. 

“How do you know my name?”

At that, Seung Gil seemed to realise what he had said and averted his eyes again. If Seung Gil was still a man, Phichit swore he would be blushing.

“I… I overheard you talking to that man. He mentioned your name numerous times.”

“I see.”

Seung Gil shoved another piece of toast into his mouth, eyes still averted.

“Are you quite done with your interrogation?” he asked after a moment. 

“Yeah, pretty much,” Phichit replied, taking a bite out of a sweet pastry. “Did you want to ask me something instead?”

“Yes, I do.” Seung Gil gestured towards his green cloak. “Why are you always wearing that?”

Phichit quirked his eyebrows and pointed to his cloak. “This?”

“Yes. What else could I be referring to.”

“Sorry. Just wanted to confirm.” Phichit sent him a sheepish smile. “It was a gift from my late grandmother. She said it would protect me from all dangers in the world.” A feeling of nostalgia welled up within Phichit. “I don't know if it actually works, but I've never left the house without it.”

Seung Gil nodded. “Interesting.”

“...That's it?”

“That's it.”

And true enough, Seung Gil did not say anything for the rest of breakfast. Phichit wanted to say something to alleviate the awkward atmosphere, but he didn’t want to bother Seung Gil with any more questions (because he had like a hundred more in mind). So he simply ate his meal in silence as well, occasionally making sounds of satisfaction at the delicious food.

After breakfast, Phichit didn’t know what to do, so he just followed Seung Gil as he walked around the mansion.

“What do you want,” Seung Gil asked in an annoyed tone.

“I don’t have anything to do here since, you know, I am kind of stuck here.”

“Have you even tried escaping?”

“Erm... nope. I mean, I did want to escape at first, but then I got to know you and I think I would like to know more about you. Like I said, it’s not everyday I get to meet someone like you.”

Seung Gil sighed. “So you’re just going to follow me around for the whole day.”

“That’s the plan. I mean, if I didn’t follow you I would probably spend the whole day getting lost in this maze of hallways.”

“Very well.” Another sigh. “You may follow me.”

“Thanks,” Phichit said with a smile. “So where are we headed?”

“The garden. I have to check on the plants,” Seung Gil replied as he pushed open another plain-looking wooden door which opened to the back of the estate.

Phichit let out a soft gasp as he took in the sight of the mansion’s garden.

In one corner, there was a small pond. Next to it was a gazebo, probably to host guests in the gardens. In another corner, a plot of land was clearly divided into individual smaller plots, each growing a different crop or spice. And right at the back, there was a small bush of iridescent roses

Phichit quickly headed towards the rose bush at the back, making sure not to step too close in case he accidentally hurt the precious plant.

“Rainbow roses…” 

Phichit stared at the multicoloured flowers in awe. They were just as beautiful as the stories had said. Their seven petals, each a different colour, seemed to shimmer under the sunlight. If he had not seen them with his own two eyes, Phichit wouldn’t have believed that they actually existed.

“How did you grow them?” Phichit asked, turning to look at Seung Gil.

“I did not. They have been here for as long as I can remember. The magic of the mansion seems to sustain it.,” Seung Gil replied, also admiring the roses, “All I do is make sure there aren’t any weeds in the garden.”

Phichit gently touched one of the roses.

“They're beautiful…”

Seung Gil nodded. “They are. The most beautiful things in this mansion.”

Phichit nodded in agreement, continuing to admire the delicate beauty of the roses. He did not notice the beast's gaze on him as he spoke. 

 

* * *

 

As the days passed by, they seemed to slip into a routine. Or well, Phichit seemed to fit into Seung Gil’s routine. 

In the mornings, they would have breakfast together before going into the gardens and doing some light maintenance work. Mainly, it was just watering the plants and checking for weeds.

Afternoons were usually spent in the library. The library boasted a vast collection of books and scripts, some in languages that Phichit had never seen before. Seung Gil had told him one day that they were in a language known as Korean, from a land faraway.

Evenings were Phichit's favourite. 

After dinner, they would both make their way to the parlour. Seung Gil would sit in his chair (Phichit had once asked if he could sit in that chair and Seung Gil had said that it was  _ his _ chair and no one else was allowed to sit on it except Princess) and Phichit would make himself comfortable on the couch. Occasionally, Princess would join him there and he would have fun petting her. But that wasn't why evenings were Phichit's favourite time of the day. 

Firstly, the parlour had a great view of the sunset. Phichit absolutely loved watching how the sky changed from a warm orange glow to a calm dark blue, how the moon and stars came out as the sun disappeared.

Secondly, this was the only time of the day that Seung Gil was in a more amiable mood and would answer most of Phichit's questions. Like “How do you bathe as a beast?”, “How do your clothes fit you?”, “Do you have wolf instincts too since you're a wolf beast. I mean, like the urge to hunt, or pee and poop anywhere.” (of course this led to Seung Gil ignoring him for the rest of the time).

Overall, it was a pleasant time. Seung Gil still treated him with some hostility, of course, but Phichit didn't mind. In fact, he would've been more worried if Seung Gil had accepted him instantly. But for now, Phichit knew he was slowly working his way into a friendship with the not so fearsome (and actually sometimes rather cute) beast. 

 

* * *

 

“Phichit.”

“Mm?” Phichit looked up from the book he was reading. It was rare that Seung Gil would start a conversation with him.

“Do you have any...hobbies?” 

The way he had asked the question was oddly adorable. Phichit couldn't help but grin.

“Well… I do like painting and dancing.”

“I see.” Seung Gil seemed to be contemplating something. He opened his mouth, and then closed it. Phichit patiently waited for him to gather his thoughts.

“I would like to see your paintings some time, if you would let me,” he had said eventually. Phichit felt that he seemed to be holding back on saying something, but didn’t comment on it.

“Sure! But they’re at home. Unless you want me to paint something for you?”

Seung Gil nodded. “That would be nice.”

“Do you have any tools for painting here?” Phichit stood and dusted himself off. The library was old and everything was coated in a visible layer of dust.

“I am...not sure. But there should be some.” Seung Gil stood as well, and shook himself to get the dust off his fur. 

The both of them walked out of the library, in search of a storage room of sorts.

“You mean you’ve lived in this mansion for a number of years and still haven’t explored all the rooms?”

“I did not think it was necessary to know the entire layout of the mansion since I was the only one living here. What I needed usually came to me, by the will of the mansion.”

“Then maybe these painting tools would magically appear too.” 

The moment those words left Phichit’s mouth, a large gust of wind blew past them.

Instinctively, Phichit closed his eyes when he felt the strong wind blow against him, but soon opened his eyes again when he no longer felt the wind directly hitting him. To his surprise, Seung Gil was standing behind him in a rather protective stance, shielding him from the wind. However, it seemed that Seung Gil himself had not realised what he had done, and the two stared at each other in surprise for a moment before the sound of a window slamming open startled both of them.

“What was that?” Phichit asked as he fixed his cloak and hair.

Seung Gil pointed out of the open window. “The mansion. Your art supplies have magically appeared as you wished.”

Phichit’s eyes widened in surprise when he saw that an easel and a bucket of several paints and brushes had indeed magically appeared in the garden.

Quickly, the two made their way down to the garden. Once there, Phichit rushed towards the easel and paint, cataloguing all the available colours and already planning what to draw.

“Hey Seung Gil! Come help me carry the easel!”

Seung Gil grunted in response and picked the easel up as if it was the lightest thing in the world. 

Once everything was in place, Phichit slipped off his cloak and placed it on the grass, to prevent paint from getting on it, and got down to work.

The afternoon passed by quickly as Phichit painted. Soon, the sky was darkening and Phichit had no choice but to quickly add the finishing touches to his piece.

Looking over the canvas, Phichit deemed it satisfactory enough and presented it to Seung Gil.

“Here you go, a work of art by the master himself!”

Seung Gil rolled his eyes. “This painting is good. But you have a long way to go before you can declare yourself a master painter.”

“Hey…”

“But I do find it fascinating how you managed to capture the way the petals shine under the sunlight.”

Phichit beamed at the praise.

“Thanks. One of the most beautiful aspects of these roses is how they just...shimmer in the sunlight. And I thought I should try to capture that on canvas.”

“You really like the roses, don’t you.""

Phichit nodded. “They’re beautiful. It’s hard not to love beautiful things.”

“I see.”

 

* * *

 

“Would you like to dance with me?” Seung Gil suddenly asked, several nights later.

Phichit almost choked on his food.

“Oh. I’m sorry for asking.”

Phichit quickly cleared his throat. “No no no. I would love to dance with you!”

“I see.” Seung Gil seemed relieved. “I will wait for you in the ballroom.”

Phichit nodded and resumed eating at a quicker pace. It seemed Seung Gil was doing the same as well, though his excitement did not show on his face.  

After dinner, they both returned to their own rooms to change.

Phichit excitedly pushed open the door to his room, eager to see what the mansion had prepared for him to wear. He squealed a fine suit of red with gold trimmings lying neatly on the bed.

It was an outfit suited for a prince.

Phichit quickly changed into it and, with some guidance from the magic in the mansion, made his way to the ballroom. 

His eyes widened as he took in the numerous gold chandeliers hanging on the ceiling, the floor to ceiling windows, and just how large the room was in general. The mansion didn’t even look that big from the outside!

And in the middle of the large room, Seung Gil stood there waiting for him. He was wearing a black vest over a baby blue dress shirt with black trousers and dress shoes to match. A black tie was tied loosely around his neck, and shimmering black gloves adorned his hands, or what were his hands at least.

Phichit felt his heartbeat speed up. Was it weird to think that Seung Gil, in all his beastly glory, actually looked pretty damn handsome in that outfit?

(Oh god. Was he what the kids these days called a “furry”.)

“Red and gold suits you,” Seung Gil said as Phichit walked towards him.

“Thanks. You look pretty dashing as well.” Seung Gil offered him a hand-paw and Phichit took it.

Soon, a soft tune played from somewhere within the large room. A waltz.

The two of them danced slowly around the ballroom. Firstly, with Seung Gil leading. His hand paw firm yet oddly warm on Phichit’s back. When the songs changed, Phichit moved his hand down to Seung Gil’s back so he could lead, and Seung Gil followed suit by moving his hand up to Phichit’s shoulder. They continued switching around as the songs changed. It wasn’t fun staying in one position for too long, after all.

Phichit felt the adrenaline running through his body as they continued to dance. The next time Seung Gil spun him, Phichit laughed loudly. It was fun. Dancing with Seung Gil was, oddly, fun. And Phichit was happy. So he should laugh to show it. Was he high from dancing? Probably. But did he care? Not really, at the moment. He just wanted to dance with Seung Gil forever.

Oh.

When Seung Gil spun him again, his back was pressed to the beast’s chest. He could feel the rise and fall of Seung Gil’s chest, and how it quickened slightly as Phichit leaned closer to him. Glancing up, Phichit noticed how Seung Gil had his eyes averted, a sign that he was embarrassed.

_ Oh. _

Phichit didn’t know how long they danced. It seemed like hours before the music finally faded out completely, leaving their panting the only sound in the expansive ballroom. Exhausted, Phichit leaned against Seung Gil for support, who surprisingly did not push him away.

“That was fun,” Phichit said.

“Yes. It was…”

“We should do that again. Dancing with you is fun.”

When Seung Gil did not reply after a few moments, Phichit got concerned. He moved such that he was standing properly, still close to Seung Gil, and turned to look at Seung Gil’s face.

A gasp escaped his lips when he noticed how intense Seung Gil’s gaze was. 

He couldn’t look away.

The world had suddenly narrowed, and all Phichit could see was Seung Gil. All Phichit could feel was their intertwined hands, his rapid heartbeat, and the warmth seeping into his cheeks. 

They were standing too close.

Minutes passed like this, with the two of them just staring at each other. 

Finally, Seung Gil turned away and broke the odd moment. 

“Thank you for the dance tonight. I enjoyed it,” Seung Gil said. He let go of Phichit’s hand and stepped back so he could give him a small bow.

Phichit returned the bow, feeling a little disappointed at the outcome of their “staring contest”.

Wait.

He was disappointed? Because that moment did not end in a kiss?

Wait.

Did he just admit that he wanted to kiss Seu-

“There’s something I would like to tell you.” Seung Gil’s voice snapped Phichit out of his thoughts. 

Phichit took a deep breath to clear his mind of any lingering weird thoughts. “Sure. But can we do that in my room? I’m feeling pretty tired from all that dancing.”

“Of course.”

The two of them walked in silence from the ballroom to Phichit’s room. Seung Gil was never one to speak to begin with, and Phichit was busy trying to process his own thoughts from moments ago.

At the entrance to Phichit’s room, Seung Gil placed a hand-paw on Phichit’s shoulder and Phichit turned to look at him.

“If you don’t mind, I would like to tell you what I wanted to say now. It would be better for the both of us.”

Phichit tensed, confused by what Seung Gil was hinting at.

“Yeah. Sure. What is it you want to tell me?”

“I...I would…” Seung Gil took a deep breath. “I would like you to return to your village, or wherever you came from.”

Phichit’s eyes widened. “Why?”

“I have heard you talk about your life before becoming my...prisoner...with much fondness. I am sure you miss your friends and family. And you have been trapped here with me for weeks already. I am sure they miss you and are worried for you as well. So I thought...it would be good to let you visit them.”

“You’re terrible at coming up with excuses, you know.”

Seung Gil seemed to flinch at that statement.

“If you want me gone, just tell me. No need to beat around the bush and come up with all these excuses about me missing my family and vice versa. If you truly felt guilty for me missing my family, you would have sent me off to visit them weeks ago. But yet, only now…” Phichit felt the sting in his eyes and knew he was probably on the verge of crying. “Why only now…”

He didn’t even know why the beast’s statement had affected him to this extent. Surely anyone would be happy to be finally freed. Yet, after having spent weeks getting to know the beast, getting to know  _ Seung Gil _ , Phichit didn’t want to leave. He missed his friends and family, yes, but he didn’t want to leave Seung Gil either. They were all important to him, in one way or another. Seung Gil was important to him, and he didn’t want to lose him.

“I will prepare what you need to leave tomorrow morning,” Seung Gil said.

Tomorrow morning. That was too soon. Phichit wanted to know why he had to leave so soon, so he asked again.

“Why. Seung Gil why do you want me to leave. Was I… Was I a bother to you this entire time?”

“No.” The reply was immediate, and the desperate look in Seung Gil’s beastly yet human eyes confused Phichit further. “You were not...a bother.”

“Then why.” 

“There is no reason.” Seung Gil turned away from him. “Please be ready to leave tomorrow morning.”

With that, Seung Gil disappeared into the shadows. Phichit had not seen him do that since the first time they met.

Sleep was hard to come by that night. Phichit couldn’t stop thinking about why Seung Gil would suddenly want to kick him out of the mansion. And when he did fall asleep, his dreams were filled with raging fires and angry screams. Every time, the same dream, as if his subconscious was trying to warn him. But he was too tired then to think much of it. When he finally drifted into a dreamless sleep, the sun was already beginning to rise.

 

* * *

 

Phichit adjusted his green cape for the gazillionth time that morning as he stood by the mansion’s large front doors, waiting for the beast to be done with...whatever he was doing.

The sadness and pain he felt the previous night had morphed into something akin to anger. The two hardly spoke a word to each other the entire morning. If Phichit had to rate breakfast that morning, it would’ve been 10/10 the most awkward meal Phichit has ever had.

The beast soon returned to the foyer carrying a heavy looking satchel.

“Food, and some stuff for your journey home,” he said as he passed the bag to Phichit. 

The bag, oddly enough, did not weigh as much as it looked. Inside, Phichit found some bread, cheese, and smoked meat. He had no idea where these things came from but he was not about to question where a magical mansion got its food supplies from. 

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. You may leave now, or whenever you are ready. Just be gone by afternoon.” The beast opened the front doors and glanced up at the sky. “Which seems to be soon.” 

Phichit flinched at how cold the beast’s tone was.

“Okay.” Phichit adjusted his grip on the satchel and glared at the beast. “Since you want me gone so badly, I should leave right now shouldn’t I?”

“Yes, you should.” The beast seemed unfazed by the anger in Phichit’s voice, and in fact seemed to be distancing himself even more.

“Fine. Goodbye.”

The front door slammed shut behind Phichit as he made his way out of the mansion grounds.

He was so angry. Angry at how the beast had suddenly treated him so coldly. Angry at the beast’s attitude of his departure. Angry that he was the only one who thought they were friends this entire time. 

Angry that he had fallen for Seung Gil.

Phichit hastily wiped away the tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He would not give the beast any further satisfaction from seeing him cry.

But little did he know, the beast was far from satisfied.

 

* * *

 

“-we danced together, Yuuri. We had a  _ moment _ .”

“Phichit, I’m sure he had his reasons-”

“We had a  _ moment _ Yuuri!” Phichit sobbed into Yuuri’s chest.

Phichit had miraculously made it back to town in one piece. The journey had taken almost a day but the supplies that the beast had packed for him were more than enough, and no wild animals had bothered him when he spent a night in the forest. It almost as if something was protecting him.

The first person he seeked out was his uncle, but he didn’t seem to be home. So Phichit went to find his best friend, Katsuki Yuuri, the town heartthrob (though the man himself was unaware of that) and probably the only person who would believe him.

The moment Yuuri had opened the door, Phichit pounced on him and let out all his pent up emotions. He told Yuuri about how he had found the mansion, how the beast treated him initially, how their relationship had improved over time, how they had danced only two nights ago when the beast suddenly asked him to leave. 

Yuuri (god bless his kind soul) simply listened to Phichit as he recounted and cried about everything that had happened in the mysterious mansion. Occasionally, he would comment. But for the most part, he just combed his hand through Phichit’s hair and let Phichit cry, which resulted in a wet patch on his shirt.

“That was quite...an experience.”

“Yeah…”

“But you still love him, don’t you?”

Phichit laughed bitterly.

“…I do.”

The two of them remained in the odd embrace for a few more minutes. Yuuri, trying his best to comfort his best friend, and Phichit, trying his best to calm down and stop hurting.

“I wish I could get rid of this pain in my chest…” Phichit sighed.

“Then go back to him.” 

“What…?” 

Phichit separated himself from Yuuri and looked into his best friend’s eyes. The look in his eyes belonged to one who had been through such an experience personally.

“Go back to him. Stay by his side and never let go.” Yuuri smiled knowingly. “From what you have told me, I don’t think your feelings are one-sided at all.”

Phichit nodded. He didn’t have the energy to question Yuuri’s suggestion or ask Yuuri about what had happened with him while he was gone.

“Stay by his side and never let go…” Phichit smiled sadly. “Sounds manageable.”

Yuuri gave his hand a squeeze. “I know it’s going to be...painful in the beginning. But the love you two share will shine through eventually. Believe in your love, Phichit. And believe in his love for you.”

Phichit nodded.

“Now come, let’s get you washed up and ready to head back.”

“Wait. You’re asking me to go back now???”

Yuuri seemed to flinch. 

“Well… There is kind of a-”

“There’s an angry mob ready to head into the forest any moment now. If you want to make it in time, you would need to leave now actually.”

Phichit whipped his head towards the source of the new voice.

Standing by the door, looking as if he had ran all the way here, was Victor Nikiforov. Phichit quickly glanced between Yuuri and Victor, and everything seemed to fit in place.

“Oh. Congrats Yuuri.” 

“Phichit…!”

“I wish I could celebrate with you, but I kinda have to leave now. Right, Victor?”

Victor nodded. “The last I saw of them, they were already starting to make their way into the forest. They have horses, and the one leading the charge is Celestino.”

“My uncle?!”

Victor nodded again. “I think you can make it if you take a horse. But knowing how Celestino fights, I’d say your chances of convincing him to turn around are pretty low.”

“Horse. Got it. And Celestino’s my uncle. I’m sure he would listen to me. He just needs to see that I am safe and that the beast did not harm me.”

“Phichit. You go get washed up first. I’ll lend you my horse Vicchan.” 

Yuuri placed a reassuring hand on Phichit’s back and led him to the bathroom.

Inside, Phichit washed his face to get rid of the tear marks and adjusted his clothes. Sadly, he couldn’t really hide how red and puffy his eyes looked after having cried for an hour, but at least he was slightly more presentable now. Plus, the darkness would probably be enough to mask the redness.

True to his word, by the time Phichit stepped out of the bathroom, Yuuri was waiting for him outside with his horse, Vicchan. 

“Thank you, Yuuri. For listening to me and everything.”

“I know you would do the same for me.” 

Phichit smiled and the two of them hugged.

“Go, Phichit. For love.”

“For love.”

Phichit adjusted his cloak and secured the satchel Seung Gil had given him. He swiftly mounted Vicchan and after giving Yuuri a final farewell, rode off into the forest as fast as the horse could take him.

It took awhile before Phichit caught up with the mob. But by then they were already almost at the mansion gates.

“Uncle!”

The middle-aged man stared at him with wide eyes as he brought Vicchan to a stop in front of his uncle’s horse.

“Phichit! Why are you here! I thought you were back in the town.”

“I was. But then I heard about this.” Phichit gestured vaguely towards the crowd of people. “And I knew I had to stop you.”

“Stop me? But the beast locked us up! He held you captive for so long! Something this dangerous has to be stopped as soon as possible.”

“No! He’s not a monster. And I was not-”

“Phichit.” His uncle placed a hand on his shoulders. “Perhaps you are...confused. You have been held captive there for so long. Who knows what the beast had done to you during that time.”

“He didn’t do anything to me!” Phichit exclaimed.

His uncle eyed him warily.

“This is for your own good, Phichit.” was all he heard before he felt his uncle shove him off his horse.

However, his body never made contact with the forest floor.

Phichit gasped as someone caught him mid-fall, saving him from certain pain. Their palms were soft, and their body was furry…?

He jerked his head backwards to look at his saviour.

“Seung Gil!” Phichit hugged him tightly. “Thanks for saving me.”

Phichit felt Seung Gil tense but then slowly relax into the hug. Even without looking at his face, Phichit knew he was rolling his eyes at him now.

“I’m glad you seem happy to see me. However, now is not the time for happy reunions.”

Phichit frowned. “Right. Forgot about the angry mob.”

“It’s the beast! Get it!” The crowd roared in response and charged towards them, weapons held high in the air. 

Seung Gil swiftly picked Phichit up and placed him on his back. 

“Hold on tight.”

Before Phichit could even respond, Seung Gil took off running. The sound of anger-filled screams did not seem to be fade as Seung Gil continued to run. Even with his beastly speed (and he was pretty fast since he was a wolf beast) they couldn’t outrun the angry mob.

Soon, they arrived at the mansion gates, which were already open, as if it had anticipated their arrival. Seung Gil ran straight through them and they closed behind him, just in time to keep the angry mob chasing them out of the mansion grounds.

“Shit! How are we supposed to get in now?”

“Come out and fight us you coward!”

“We can still hit it with long-range weapons!”

Seung Gil gently placed Phichit down on the ground once they were a significant distance from the mansion gates where the angry mob was stuck. 

“I forgot you were supposed to be a wolf,” Phichit laughed as he held onto Seung Gil to steady himself.

“And I was so sure the ears and tail were a dead giveaway.”

Phichit chuckled and patted Seung Gil’s arm. “Guess I was too blinded by your beauty to notice.”

“T-This is not the time to be flirting, Phichit.” Seung Gil averted his gaze and crossed his arms. “We should head into the mansion where it’s- Watch out!”

Phichit flinched at the sudden loudness of Seung Gil’s voice and ducked on instinct. He felt something land on the ground beside him, and when he opened his eyes, he saw that it was a rather large rock that would have definitely killed him if Seung Gil had not shouted then.

“We got him!”

Huh?

Phichit only then noticed the large shadow over him and looked up to find Seung Gil making a pained expression.

“Seung Gil! You’re hurt!”

Phichit tried to get up to inspect Seung Gil’s injuries, but the beast held him down.

“It doesn’t matter now. You have to get into the mansion. It will protect you.”

Phichit glanced behind Seung Gil to see several members of the angry mob setting up another round of rocks on large slingshots. 

“Okay. Let’s go.”

Phichit winced when he saw the full extent of Seung Gil’s injuries. There were dark patches on his usually pristine clothing, and his expression showed that he was in great pain. Phichit automatically looped a hand around Seung Gil’s back, even though he knew that his small size was useless as any form of support for the injured beast.

The two of them ran as fast as they could towards the silver doors of the mansion.

“Fire!”

Phichit was quickly pushed onto the ground as Seung Gil covered him with his large body, intent on protecting him from the barrage of rocks.

“Seung Gil! Stop, please. You don’t have to protect me!”

“I’m a beast. My body can handle these small injuries. But you’re human.” Seung Gil winced as another rock hit his back. “You will be hurt more seriously.”

“But you’re also seriously hurt now,” Phichit said, his voice quivering. He felt tears forming in the corner of his eyes as Seung Gil groaned again.

“It’s not that serious…” Seung Gil stood up shakily. “Come, they’re reloading. It’s our chance to get inside.”

Phichit reluctantly grabbed onto the hand Seung Gil offered and let Seung Gil lead him towards the silver doors.

They were almost at the silver doors when Seung Gil suddenly froze. Phichit jerked to a stop behind him.

“Seung Gil? Is something wrong?”

Phichit was seized with fear when he heard the loud cheering from behind him. 

“Yes! We did it!”

“Can’t believe he actually managed that shot!”

“Down goes the beast!”

He quickly ran in front of Seung Gil and gasped when he saw the arrow protruding from the right side of his chest. He glanced at the nearby trees and spotted what looked like a person dancing on one of the larger branches. 

Phichit jerked his head back to Seung Gil when he heard him speak.

“Well, whoever shot this has a terrible aim. Everyone knows the heart is on the left side.”

Phichit simply gawked.

“This is not the time to be commenting on their aim!” 

He frantically looked around for something, anything, to fix this. How did one treat an arrow to the chest? Was he supposed to pull it out? Was he not supposed to pull it out? Oh god what was he supposed to-

“Phichit. Calm down.”

Phichit turned back to look at Seung Gil, and when he saw the gentle, loving look that was directed at him, he felt the tears he had been holding back flow down his face.

“How do I calm down. You just got shot in the chest!”

“Indeed.” Seung Gil frowned, blinking rapidly several times. “Could you maybe...help me lie down…”

“Seung Gil!” 

Phichit barely caught Seung Gil in time as his legs seemed to give out under him. He gently lay Seung Gil on the ground before kneeling over him.

“What are you...doing…”

“It’s my turn to protect you, Seung Gil. They can’t hurt you anymore.” 

Phichit felt his heart clench when Seung Gil gently ran a hand-paw down his face, wiping away his tears.

“Don’t cry, Phichit. You look more beautiful when smiling.”

Phichit choked back a sob and put on his brightest smile.

“That’s better…” Seung Gil closed his eyes. “I’m glad that I got to see your smile one last time.”

“Seung Gil, what are you saying?” Phichit frowned. “Please don’t… Please don’t leave me.”

When Seung Gil did not respond, Phichit panicked even more.

“Seung Gil? Seung Gil!” 

Phichit called his name repeatedly as he tried to shake Seung Gil awake.

However, Seung Gil didn’t stir at all, and Phichit knew that his worst fears had come true.

He lay his head on Seung Gil’s unmoving chest and sobbed, for that was the only thing he could do when he finally accepted that Seung Gil was gone forever.

“Seung Gil… Please, come back. Don’t leave me.” Phichit cried into Seung Gil’s chest. “I love you. I love you so much. Please, come back…”

But no matter how much he cried, Phichit knew there was no way Seung Gil would return to him. If only there was a way to heal him, something like magic…

Something like magic.

The curse.

The curse was cast with magic. And if it was broken now, Seung Gil would be returned to his original state. And maybe…

It was worth a shot.

Phichit quickly wiped away his tears and shifted so that he was leaning over Seung Gil’s face. 

He quickly pressed his lips to Seung Gil’s and held it there for a few seconds before pulling back. When nothing happened immediately, Phichit felt a wave of dread wash over him. It did not work. The kiss did not work. Was it not true love’s kiss? Was Phichit not his true love? Was the spell broken?

Phichit did not cry. He simply sat there, staring at Seung Gil’s unmoving body, a thousand panicked thoughts running through his mind.

As he watched, he noticed a faint glow surrounding Seung Gil’s body. Had it been there all this time? No, he would have noticed…

He continued to watch as the faint glow got brighter and brighter, till Seung Gil’s entire body was wrapped in the bright white light. Phichit stared at the magic happening right before him, mesmerised, but was soon forced to close his eyes as the light became blindingly bright.

When the light had subsided, Phichit opened his eyes to find a young man lying on the ground where Seung Gil’s beastly form once lay.

“Seung Gil…?” Phichit called tentatively as the young man’s eyes fluttered open.

“Phichit…?” 

Phichit gaped at the young man, no, Seung Gil.

“It worked…! It worked! I can’t believe it worked!” Phichit cried as he wrapped Seung Gil in a tight embrace

Seung Gil gave him a light pat on the back before pulling away. “Phichit. Calm down. What worked? How am I still alive?”

“I kissed you and broke the curse!” Phichit exclaimed happily. It took a few seconds for him to realise what he had said and flush with embarrassment.

Thankfully, Seung Gil seemed to be equally embarrassed.

“I… I see… So I’m human again?” Seung Gil glanced down at his hands and quickly flexed his fingers. “At least the spell kept my clothes on.”

“Seung Gil…” Phichit whined as the image of a naked Seung Gil passed through his mind.

Seung Gil chuckled (and oh if that wasn’t one of the most beautiful sounds Phichit had ever heard). “Sorry.”

Phichit pouted, which caused Seung Gil to chuckle again.

“Thank you for saving me, Phichit,” Seung Gil said once he had composed himself. “I wanted to protect you...but I guess in the end, you were the one who protected me.”

“Thank you.”

Seung Gil placed a light kiss on Phichit’s cheek. 

Phichit felt his face heat up again. “Y-You’re welcome. But you have to give me a better reward than that, you know. I did kind of save your life.”

“Of course.” Seung Gil smiled. “Your reward would come in due time.”

Phichit nodded. “Good.”

A loud cough from nearby broke them out of the moment. Phichit jerked his head to the side and saw his uncle standing there, looking pretty awkward.

“Uncle...? How did you get in?”

“The gates opened after that bright light disappeared.” His uncle seemed to eye Seung Gil warily. “And this is…?”

Phichit immediately moved such that Seung Gil was shielded behind him. “ _ This _ is the so-called beast you were all trying to kill. I already tried to tell you he wasn’t a beast. But of course you didn’t listen to me and still attacked us anyway-”

“Phichit, calm down.”

“Thanks, Seung Gil. I guess I let my anger get the best of me.”

Seung Gil grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze. Phichit gave him a grateful smile.

“I see. I’m sorry for attacking you without knowing the situation.” The middle-aged man bowed. “If you can find it in yourself to forgive me, I would be eternally grateful for your kindness.”

Phichit glanced at Seung Gil, then at his uncle. 

“It is a little hard, but we do forgive you, uncle. You just wanted to protect me, I know. You just went about it the wrong way.”

Phichit stood up and hugged his uncle.

“Thank you.”

His uncle hugged him back, and the two stood like this until the middle-aged man pulled back. He gave Phichit a pat on the back as he walked away.

“By the way, that was Vicchan you rode on to get here right? Yuuri’s horse? I can bring him back for you if you want.”

“No, it’s okay. I will return him myself. It’s the least I can do to thank Yuuri for his help.”

“I see. That’s just like you, Phichit.” His uncle chuckled. “I think he let himself into the mansion grounds when the gate opened, so he should be wondering around here somewhere.”

“Alright. Get home safely, uncle!” 

“Stay safe, Phichit!”

Once all the villagers had left the mansion grounds, the gate closed on its own and the front doors flew open, inviting the two of them in.

“You know,” Seung Gil started as Phichit helped him into the mansion, “I can’t believe the mansion was right.”

“Right about what?”

“That you were my true love.”

Phichit blushed. “Well, it is magical after all.”

Seung Gil chuckled. “True.”

Phichit couldn’t help but kiss Seung Gil again, and Seung Gil happily reciprocated.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol there's probably tons of mistakes in this but thanks for reading it all the way.
> 
> Pls comment if you spot any mistakes/places you would like me to correct!
> 
> Chapter 2 would be an epilogue of sorts about their relationship after all of this.
> 
> Feel free to come scream at me on [Tumblr](http://trashqueen-cho.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/trashqueen_cho)


End file.
